Eh? Ah, sou
by Mina-chan95
Summary: An excellent reputation student Kyo decides to check infirmary and see how his disciple was doing, however, one pesky redhead's unexpected appearance changed his further plans. For better or worse, read and find out. [This story was written for the arrival of Flame Kyo on KOF98 UMOL starting 2019/10/03 and inspired by his alternative outfit.]


**Okay, this time wanted to prepare something more special for Flame Kyo's (a.k.a. XIII Kyo) arrival on global servers of King of Fighters 98 UMOL. Well, I blame his alternative fighter's fashion for this - -' (Dayum, after seeing him so perfectly flawless, anyone would want to bully him certain kind of way). So, without further ado, I hope that you would enjoy this humble gift for new Kyo's debut ^_^**

It was another nice and ordinary day during the spring. The cherry blossom petals were gracefully dancing in the air. Eventually, some of more lively petals landed on one certain brunette's uniform, who just gently brushed them away and continued his way. After all, it was also a last year for Kyo or otherwise known as a student with excellent reputation, the pride of school and was so close enough becoming a school president. So, being respected by other students, being a thoughtful and caring mentor and surrounded by bunch of loyal friends, lastly, having a very best girl and dangerous lover - he had it all…

From first glance this Kusanagi heir seemed so perfect and flawless yet those who don't know him might take him too lightly and even as defenseless prey. After all, behind these glasses, which he wore along with neat black uniform, was hidden a beautiful young man, so, it was natural, that there would anyone who would want to steal that innocence and purity in most primitive and vulgar way or just simply mess with him and show his place. However, once this brunette all alone and surrounded by thugs or any nastier types, the first thing he would do is make sure, his glasses are fine, roll up sleeves and then…Let the show begin!

With gracious like feline being, he would avoid attacks of mob - left, right, right, left…with such a dancing rhythm over and over until his opponents are exhausted and then after finishing them with declaring victory upon his enemies with raising his open palm above his head and igniting it. Seconds later he would dim it out by suddenly lowering his hand. However, about this brunette's various encounters…Well, that's a story for another time. For now, it seems that it was a beginning of the break.

However, instead of resting in peace, this Kusanagi heir decided to check infirmary, it seems once again his disciple got into fight just because he wanted to protect his mentor's honor and now ended up resting in nurse office for awhile. It can't be helped that he felt responsible for his disciple well-being. After this brunette stands up and fixes his glasses, he went to fulfill this duty.

It didn't took too long to reach infirmary and now he casually open the door, but what he saw, made his eyes wide open. While he was in defense pose, he quickly looked behind him to make sure no one was around and now he returned his gaze to a pretty familiar face to him and while pointing his finger at one certain redhead, he angrily asked ''What a hell you're doing here? Where is the nurse and what have you done to her?!''.

However, this redhead just casually sitted with crossed legs and leaning his head against his hand. White medical coat, glasses, cerulean shirt, dark blue tie and dark grey pants - that outfit was quite unusual for Yagami and surely, he was up for something and that smug look on his face didn't looked so promising. But right now, this brunette took a step closer just close a door behind his back. Kyo remained angrily starring at his old time rival and waiting for his reply. Yagami just closed his eyes, after slowly opening them and now lifting his gaze up enough it would meet this Kusanagi's eyes, answered ''Ah, so, worry about that…Heck, like I saw anyone when I entered here. Who knew that this outfit could fool anyone so easily. Anyway, I just passing by and decided why not to pay a little visit.''

This Kusanagi boy wasn't really glad hearing such a answer and now he took another step closer toward this redhead, place his hands inside his pants' pockets and thrusts his chest, while fixing his glasses and replying in slightly mocking tone '' 'Visit' he says…Hoo~ So, how about I report that some weird cosplayer and stalker got inside the school? You better get out before anyone notices you, sen~sei~'' now he gave a more daring look for Iori. Surely, this brunette asks for problems, if so, how about a little teasing him for a bit?

Right now Iori once again scanned Kyo with his gaze slowly from toes to head. Surely, this gesture made this Kusanagi heir to turn his gaze away to hide that sudden blush. Just who does he think is he? How dares he came here and taunt him like this? Surely, this redhead began to irritate him. However, soon this redhead got attention of this brunette by asking him '' You seem to be have some business here and you don't came for nothing, right? ''. However, this brunette lowered his gaze and replied ''Well, it's nothing important or any concern of yours, you idiot. But how about I'll remind you where is the exit?'', now he approached this redhead close enough and now when he was on this redhead's left side, he starred at him like impatiently waiting for this redhead to stand up. However, once this brunette lowered his guard by turning his gaze to the curtains on his left side, which were separating the bed from the rest if the room, he felt how Yagami arms was around his wait and how he pulled closer to him. This brunette instinctively closed his eyes and almost lost his balance.

When he opened his eyes, Kyo noticed that he ended up in pretty awkward position. It seems that now he was sitting on this redhead's laps and his arms were wrapped around his shoulders. This brunette silently and dumbfolded looked at Iori, but now slightly frowned and in annoyed voice said ''No. Don't you even think of doing that.'', but this redhead placed his hand under the left thigh of Kyo and made sure that the fingertips would be visible trough inner thighs. Well, this brunette helped him by lifting his left leg and placing it until the inner thigh would touch Yagami's right side of legs. Now this redhead pulled this Kusanagi heir closer to him by placing his arms on Kyo's lower back. This brunette murmured ''Jerk…'' and removes his arms from Yagami's shoulders, now impatiently waiting how his partner going act further.

However, Iori just gently grabbed with his fingers the frame of Kyo's glasses, carefully remove them and places it on working table behind his chair. Surely, whatever this brunette was into this time, it got the interest of this redhead. So, now he asked this brunette ''What did you planned? You don't need even to wear these and what's with this neat outfit?''. Finally, this Kusanagi boy placed his both hands on Yagami's thighs to keep his balance and now he playfully replied ''Hehe~ You see, I have to keep a reputation here, unlike one certain idiot, who storms here like nothing and does what he likes, sensei~''. This redhead cracked a smile and counter-attacked with seductive tone ''Well, then let's see how long you can keep this lil acting.'', but this Kusanagi boy just innocently looked at him and replied ''Eh?~ I don't know what you're talking about. How about I shut your goddamn mouth?''

While this brunette kept one of his hands on Iori's lap, with other he grabbed this redhead's tie and now brought himself closer until he managed to pull him into a kiss, but it lasted only a mere seconds. Once Kyo released Iori's tie, he gently brushed same hand through redhead's cheek and after closing his eyes, he pulled into more passionate kiss. Iori could feel how this brunette's tongue tried to get trough his lips, so, he letted him inside. When this Kusanagi boy started to explore deeper inside this redhead's mouth, he felt that his partner won't give up so easily once their tongues become entangled. It was only beginning this battle of dominance and neither of sides refused to give up.

Eventually this brunette started to let out sweet whims and felt how heat rushed to his cheeks. However, without realizing, Kyo began to massage Iori's thigh with his one hand, while his partner's one hand moved behind this brunette's lower back and now slides down to gently to rub his bottom. However, as soon as this Kusanagi boy hears the noises of rustling sheets, he slowly opens his eyes and after placing his hands on Yagami's chest, pushed him back.

While still catching his breath, Kyo kept that blushing face, he tried to cover it up with his rised elbow. Surely, this adorable reaction of this brunette amused this man. However, once Kyo calmed down, he replied in purring like tone ''Sorry, but I don't have time to mess around with you. So, maybe next time~ ''. That's right, the break supposed to end soon and he didn't even done what he has planned in the first place. But when he turned his head to bed side, he heard how this redhead said in demanding tone ''You keep starring at that side. Don't tell me that you just planned to doze out all day or…'' after Kyo returned his gaze to this redhead, he noticed a suggestive look on Iori's, who continued ''Did you forgot anything there?''.

Shit, it seems that this horny-ass bastard is not planning to give up so easy and it does not help that someone aside them is here plus anyone could enter infirmary at any time. The very least he would want unwanted attention, though Kyo. However, this redhead didn't receive the answer of this brunette, so, now he sighed ''Very well. I'll let go this time, but I won't leave you empty handed.''. All of sudden Yagami cracked a smile and added ''Hold on tightly.''. Just when Kyo was about to ask what it is all about, this redhead's foot kicked the lower part of chair's frame and, surely, it left this brunette eye-wide open when he was almost sent flying-off the chair when quickly spinned.

However, now it was stopped once this brunette's back was facing the working table and now his redhead gave another demand ''Sit.''. Surely, this Kusanagi didn't liked where this going, but it seems that the only way to get rid off his rival is play along with his rules. He would make sure that this perverted 'doctor' would receive a proper treatment and no devil or god will stop him, after this gonna end. Or so, this brunette schemed before being interrupted when he felt how he was rised and pushed to be sitting on table. Right now, Kyo spreads his arms and after placing his hands on table, he leans on them.

Even so, the irritated look on this brunette's face amused this redhead, who now stands up and leans closer to Kyo. Once he begins to unbutton the of Kyo, this redhead hears how his partner complains ''Oi, what do think you're doing? Of all places, you picked this one, you idiot?''. However, it seems that it didn't concerned Iori, who was too busy right now. Once he was done with uniform, Yagami gently brushes Kyo's neck down to the collar of his white shirt. Surely, this gesture made this brunette to turn his head away from Yagami, but once this redhead unbuttons the first button, he says in deeper tone ''So, like it would be matter you. But it's your fault for ending up like this, if wanted, you should been more careful. However, now I have to punish a naughty cat for reckless behaviour.''

Button after button and this redhead finally revealed the well-build chest of this Kusanagi heir, he just fixed his glasses and now picked a pen from his medical coat's side pocket. When he clicked twice with his thumb the switch of it and now gently brushes with it through the hardening nipples of this brunette, who refused to move away and closed his eyes. There is no way that he would give up so easily.

Once he felt how Iori placed his one hand on top of his, he also heard the clacking sound of his belt and lowered zipper, Kyo slowly opens his eyes and waits for the next move of his partner. Heck, he even spreads a bit more widely his legs without realizing it. However, this redhead with-draws from him, leaving him irritatingly observing this redhead. It seems that he was looking for something on the nearest top drawer. Now this brunette studied some sort of device picked in Iori's hand.

This small device looked like a small black remote controller with not so short wire, which branches into five wires and on each end of it there was a tiny silver color egg-shaped objects. Certainly, it was enough to peak the curiosity of this brunette yet he didn't liked where this going. Once this redhead approached Kyo, he picked one of these silver bullets into his hand. However, just before placing it on Kyo's nipple, he heard this brunette asking in uncertain tone ''Oi, what a hell is this thing? You didn't warn about anything like this.''.

After this small object touched this brunette's chest, he letted out small moan. That metal coldness just simply surprised him, but when Iori fixated it with medical plaster he replied in innocently yet seductive voice''Ah, this? It's something for you, so, that you won't get bored~''. This redhead repeated same movement but on other nipple of partner. Once he was done with chest, he ordered Kyo to lift his bottom. Lastly, when he lowered the trousers of this brunette, he brushes with one hand of this brunette's one thigh then placing one bullet on one inner thigh so close to groin area and then repeats same movement with another leg.

This Kusanagi boy just swallowed saliva and nervously starred at Iori and waited where going to place the last piece of this device. Right now, he realized that he was screwed after the request of this redhead '' Stand up, it would be easier for you. And wait for a minute.''. At this point, he didn't question Yagami and after landing his feet on ground, he leaned against table and holded his hands into it. After all, if he does what does his rival says, then he won't end up causing too much and noise and then being spotted in such a embarrassing position.

Despise having these thoughs and being exposed like this, he started to feel aroused. Fuck, damn that idiot…But right now, Yagami picked a pair of transparent vinyl gloves from the gloves box, which was on further corner of the table and putted them on. Then he for looking for something at the closet, which was placed against the wall on the right side of the room. After opening glass door, he looked up for very specific item for this brunette. Once he found what he wanted, he returns to his new patient and feeling satisfied.

When he was in front of this brunette, he carefully removes Kyo's underwear. Surely, this brunette felt how blood rushes to his cheeks, but he refused to turn away his gaze from this redhead and now in sweeter yet nervous tone asks Yagami ''Just stop messing around, idiot. Or you don't have anything better to do?''. However, this time, Iori pretended to be like fool and now after placing his hand on this Kusanagi heir's cheek, he slowly moves his hand down to neck and now replies in deeper tone ''Hoo~ I'm just making sure that my patient will be prepared for new procedure. So, just behave yourself nicely and then you can go whenever you want.''

After picking a small package and peeling the top it, he pours the transparent jelly like liquid on last silver bullet. Then after peeling another small package, he makes sure that it would be also enough on his fingers. At last…now he is ready for the procedure.

Iori now inserts two lubed fingers inside this brunette, who instinctively lets out a sweet meowing sound. Surely, feeling inside of him moving a cold slippery fingers covered in rubber, was something unusual and strange to him. Not to mentioning these wet sounds down here. However, eventually, he got used to it, but now he started to feel shaky and turned his gaze away from this redhead. Once this brunette began to loosen up, he removes his fingers and now while carefully holds with his finger tips the small egg-shaped object and now places inside of Kyo's ass.

But now Yagami chuckles and while predatory observes his prey and removes his gloves says ''Just look how greedy your lower mouth swallowed this device. We didn't finished, yet you're about to cum just from simple touch. Who knew that such a honor student is actually a little perverted whore...''. Fuck, how come Kyo didn't noticed how he got hard just from mere preparation…However, instead of teasing this brunette any further, he pull on his underwear and trousers back yet he didn't bothered to fix them properly.

Surely, that was very least thing to do and now this brunette felt a bit frustrated. Even so, the following Iori's reply in calm tone was not what he wanted to hear ''Fine. You may go, but just let me turn this on.''. Now Yagami picked remote controller of this device and before rolling switch on, he mischievously smiled. When his thumb quickly scrolled up the switch, all of sudden Kyo felt a vibrations sent through his whole body. However, this redhead scrolled further up and now making this Kusanagi boy slightly shaking.

His breathing become rougher yet he refused to let out any noise. Now he tried to reach and take away the remote controller of this vibrator. However, once he managed to hold Yagami's hand, his thumb was on top of Yagami's and now it happened. The switch was too roughly turned on maximum setting to that point it broke the switch. Second later, the wave of electric shock was send through whole body of this brunette and now he fell down on his knees in front Iori.

He couldn't even concentrate, which part of him was mostly violated by strong vibrations - either his inner thighs and insides, either his already hard nipples were teased by this device - it was everywhere and it was too intense for him. He couldn't even think straight anymore and desperately wanted to be relieved, even if it costed all his remained pride. Along without being able to supress the sweet meowing whims, he barely could move yet tried to crawl up and hold into Yagami's legs. Surely, who knew that such a small toy can almost break the will of this Kusanagi heir. Even this redhead now can feel how much struggling this brunette - from his shaking and not so tight grasp alone, he could tell that this kind of pleasure wasn't something that he could handle yet.

Kyo lowered his and refused to show his face to this redhead, but now in almost pleading sweet tone he asked ''…Just, hurry…I-I nyaah~ need you to…''. He wanted to see what kind of lewd face this brunette was making, unfortunately, Kyo was too stubborn and endured further being teased by five vibrating devices at once. However, soon this Kusanagi boy was near his limits and couldn't take it anymore. His vision become white and before passing out he letted out his last moan.

Now Iori bends downs to remove these tormenting tools from this brunette, who seem to be still roughly breathing during his sleep. However, once he was alerted by the sound of someone stretching and groaning behind the curtains, he had to think fast. Fuck, there is no time to play around by removing vibrator pieces one by one, so, he grabbed most of the wires and managed to rip 4 pieces off at once. However, as for last one…He grabbed the fifth wire where was placed the last silver bullet and quickly pulled it out. Even during his sleep, Kyo letted out the purring and groaning sounds.

But there was another problem - the vibrator was on maximum power and it was too loud when all five pieces were touching each other! Yagami hadn't enough time for this and once he removed his white coat, he throw it on Kyo. When he took him into arms like carrying a princess, he made sure that this brunette is covered properly. Lastly, before taking his leave, he quickly get rids off of the evidence and after aiming towards direction where was this resting person, Iori sends this vibrator fly away. Anyway, whoever dares to disturb his private time or interface, deserves to be punished. So, it was soon followed by familiar voice of one innocent young man''Huh?…What a heck is this thing?! It's alive and so loud! AAAHH! KUSANAGI-SAN! Get that thing away from me!...''As soon as he left through infirmary door, Yagami though that now he managed to escape quietly, or so what he expected.

It seems that now he and still knocked out Kyo got the attention of bunch of students, who now looked at them either giving questionable look on their faces or walking and ignoring this. Surely, this brunette's face was still dyed in that lovely light red and he was still roughly breathing and time from time groaning during his sleep. Well, that's awkward now…However, fortunately, thanks for this outfit, Iori may still get away. So, now, this redhead putted some acting and in serious tone declared ''What a hell, you're starring at? This student has fever. So, I'm taking him home, move! Or you asking for some trouble?…Damn, where is the exist?''. Surely, no one were bold enough to oppose this new doctor or question him where he was taking this honor student. And now gave for him the way.

Even when there is such a rustle around, this brunette is still asleep. At least he has no idea that he is being cared by the confused idiot, who just after half hour of pointless wandering found the exist. Finally, he would let rest this brunette at his home. Heck, even if he planned to mess with Kyo later on, for now, after he going to wash him down, he gonna crash into bed and rest with him.

**A/N: Alright, surely, very least expected that this one-shot will become too light-hearted misadventure of two idiots in infirmary. Anyway, thank you for reading. And like usual - See you next time~**


End file.
